La Venganza siempre es dulce
by Dora La Twifan
Summary: Edward le es infiel a Bella con Tanya. Bella decide parar de sufrir por Edward y comenzar una dulce venganza. ¿Podria Bella jugar con los sentimientos de Bella sin salir perjudicada?OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios son de La gran escritora Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Prefacio

Muchas veces quise correr a tus brazos y besar eso suaves y dulces labios que algún día bese. Aun huelo tu perfume en la cartas que me escribías y aunque te dije que las queme y que no quiero saber nada de ti, no es así quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y poder a volver a ser tuya. Todos los días me pregunto si serás feliz que como te ha tratado la vida, al parecer bien porque tienes a alguien más. No sé si te has fijado pero cuando me dices que me quieres y me extrañas, me duele y mucho, porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad y me confundes, me viras el mundo y te vas como si nada.

Capitulo 1

Ya va casi un año que rompí con Edward y no había podido encontrar a alguien como él, ninguno le llegaba a los talones pero aunque lo quisiera, él ya tenía novia y se veía que la quería pero, aun así me buscaba y había llegado a intentar besarme. A el por mas que le decía que no me hiciera sufrir más lo seguía haciendo, quizás no lo hacía a propósito pero me hería y mucho.

Cuando llegue al instituto me encontré a mi mejor amiga Alice.

-Hola Bells- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero no le hice mucho caso ya que mi mente estaba centrada en otra imagen. Ahí estaba el con su nueva novia Tanya y ella le estaba besando el cuello muy sensualmente tal y como a él le gustaba que le hiciera.

- Tierra llamando a Bella- dijo Alice sacudiendo la mano sacándome esa triste imagen de mi cabeza.

- ahh que decías- le conteste un poco aturdida.

-nada vamos a clase que ya es tarde-dijo jalándome por el brazo.

- hay- me queje-suelta que se caminar-soltándome de su agarre y tropezándome.

-Te soltaría pero eres muy torpe y si te caes vamos a ser las tontas del semestre.-dijo ella aguantándome para que no me cayera.

- Hay Alice no estoy de humor para tus bromitas-dije aun mirando a Edward y su noviecilla.

- que te pasa-dijo ella y miro a hacia donde yo lo hacía.

- Hay Bella lo siento por lo que voy a hacer pero, esto le va a enseñar que no sea tan malo contigo haciéndote sufrir - me dijo y fue directo hasta donde él y le daba dos buenas bofetadas y la feísima noviecilla le da a Alice en la cara por darle a su tonto novio. Ahí fue cuando entre yo y le di en la cara a la fea por quitarme a mi ex novio y claro por darle a mi amiga aunque ella se defendió sola y le dio a ella también. A claro mientras mi amiga le daba a ella, yo le reclamaba a el por no controlar a su novia.

-Ohh… Ohh por ahí viene el director- dije mientras arrastraba a Alice que aun seguía peleando.

- Hay Bella me hubieras dejado que le partiera la cara a esa fea- me grito ella mientras intentaba sacarse de mi agarre.

-Alice tranquilízate-le dije tratando de calmarla pero fue imposible. Cuando escuche al director.

-¡Srta. Mary Alice Brandon y Srta. Isabella Marie Swan!- dijo el director muy enojado.

- Ohh Ohh…- dijimos las dos a la vez mientras nos volteábamos.

-diga Sr. Greene- contesté muy amable o de vería decir demasiado a amable casi sonó como sarcasmo.

- Es cierto lo que dice la Srta. Tanya Denali- dijo el director

-¿qué exactamente dijo la Srta. Tanya señor?- dijo mi amiga

-Que ustedes la habían golpeado a ella y a su novio.- dijo

- Hay señor usted sabe como son los jóvenes enamorados se inventan las cosas y como están fornicando en áreas públicas del instituto pues entre pasión y lujuria no saben lo que pasa a su alrededor.- dije y Edward me miro mientras me decía golpe bajo pero, lo dijo tan bajo que el director no lo escucho y no pude evitar reírme pero lo mire sínicamente.

- Bueno Srta. Swan de eso usted sabe todos recordamos los incidentes del año anterior.-me dijo el director y no pude evitar recordar los momentos en que el me hacia suya en la escuela y me besaba en público sin importarle nada ni nadie. Fuimos suspendidos y habían citado a nuestros padres varias veces por exposiciones deshonestas, por saltar clase, por entrar al baño juntos. Wow cuando éramos solo él y yo, nadie más. Eran muy buenos momentos y muy felices. Claro esta hasta que llego Tanya con la cual me fue y infiel y actualmente es su novia. Esa zorra me las iba a pagar por tocar lo que no es de ella. Por eso voy a jugar sucio y claro sin mezclar sentimientos, si ella lo hizo le voy a pagar con la misma moneda. Espero igual o más que yo.

-bueno Sr. Greene por eso mismo es que estoy pidiendo que se le trate a todos por igual, aunque ya sabe quién es el revoltoso en esta situación ya que en situaciones anteriores el también era el protagonista.- dije y le dedique otra mirada sínica a Edward y otra a Tanya pero la que le dedique a esta era más sínica que la de él.

-Eso no es motivo para agredirlos. Srtas.- Mientras nos guiñaba el ojo a Alice y a mí. Al parecer íbamos a salir ilesas de estas. El director mando a los "enamoraditos" a su oficina y se detuvo a hablarnos un segundo.

-Bueno Srtas. esta vez se la voy a dejar pasar pero que no se vuelva a repetir porque entonces no la voy a apoyar, a y Srta. Swan entiendo que se sienta mal porque el Sr. Cullen pueda rehacer su vida usted no.-dijo el director.

-Sr. Usted no sabe nada de mi vida, así que no opine porque yo si he podido rehacer mi vida con mi pareja.-le mentí pero me quedo tan bien que no me lo pude creer.

-Bueno Srta. Swan yo solo le digo que no se vuelva a repetir.-dijo mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

-Hay de la que nos salvamos- dijo Alice aguantándose las ganas de reír.-y esa súper mentira. Wow Si no te conociera tan bien te hubiera creído pero yo creo que el director te creyó y no te va a molestar mas en lo que queda de año.

- Eso espero porque no creo que soporte un solo comentario más.- le dije mientras estaba derribándome en su hombro a llorar.

Mientras ella me consolaba y trataba de tranquilizarme. Rápido se dio cuenta de algo y me soltó, me arreglo el pelo que esta enmarañado por la pelea y me limpio las lagrimas me puso delineador negro, un poco de polvo, sombra azul y me arreglo mi traje casual azul que me quedaba muy corto (si el favorito de Edward pero, me lo ponía cada semana para molestar a su novia ya que me quedaba tan bien que él se quedaba embobado y no lo atendía.) Yo creo que este trajecito me va a ayudar bastante con mi nuevo jueguito

Entonces cuando vi el se acercaba hacia la próxima clase que desgraciadamente nos tocaba juntos ya que cuando éramos novios pedimos que todas las clases nos tocaran juntos para pasar más tiempo juntos y saltarnos las mismas clases. Pues la secretaria se acostumbro y ahora cojeemos tres clases juntos.

-yo creo que me voy a mi segunda clase que no quiero saltarla también- me dijo Alice en cuanto se iba a su clase.

-Ok nos vemos en almuerzo bye-le dije y me fui

Cuando entre al salón de Biología, la única silla vacía era al lado de Edward la fea no estaba en esta clase así que me quise portar mal un ratito. Iba a empezar con juego maleavelico.

Me acerque y le dije- buenos días me puedo sentar a su lado Sr. Cullen-

-Si Srta. Swan se puede sentar a mi lado.-dijo y muy caballerosamente me saco la silla y me senté.

En eso entra el maestro y empieza con su clase. Nunca le hago mucho caso a su clase así que hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Estuve mirando de reojo a Edward mientras él me veía de arriba a abajo muy concentrado.

-Miren al que esta a su lado porque va a ser su pareja el resto del año- dijo el maestro. Oh dios ahora me va tocar hacer los laboratorios con Edward todo el año y va a tener que ir a mi casa y yo a la de él. Aunque no sería malo ir a visitar a mi ex suegra ya que me llevaba muy bien con ella.

-Que que… - dije muy molesta. En eso sonó el timbre

-Hay Bella no vengas a hacerte la enojada ahora que sabes que no te queda- me dijo Edward con esa voz suave y dulce suya que me enloquecía pero, _"recuerda Bella nada de sentimientos"_ dijo la voz de mi cabeza. Dije que no voy a mezclar los sentimientos y lo voy a cumplir.

-Hay cállate Edward que tú no sabes nada sobre mi- le dije intentando sonar moleta pero, otra vez mi cuerpo me fallo y me sonrojee. Recogí mis cosas y me dedique a mi otra clase. Me entere que la maestra había faltado así que me senté en una mesa lejana de las persona para pensar en lo que había pasado en el día. Al poco tiempo llego él. Me sorprendí que me hubiera seguido ya que al no tener clase se iba a ir con su novia a besuquearse como siempre pero, esto me va a dar ventaja en mi juego quería jugar sucio porque yo también se jugar sucio.

-Ah sí no sé nada de ti yo no creo eso- me dijo mientras me tocaba suavemente mi mejilla. Me estremecí pero, ya estaba acostumbrada es la misma corriente que siento cada vez que me toca. Mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Ah y según tu que conoces de mi- dije muy picara

- Se que te gusta ponerte este vestido sexy para darle celos a mi novia- dijo mientras me sobaba las piernas seductoramente tal y como siempre me hacia cuando éramos novios que el sabia que me encantaba.

- claro que no yo solo me pongo este vestido porque me gusta como me ven los chicos del instituto.-dije mientras señalaba a unos chicos que estaban como bobos viéndome las piernas.

- ah bueno, sé que esto como quiera va a pasar así que lo voy a hacer porque tú eres mía y de nadie más - dijo mientras me daba un beso que me tomo de sorpresa pero yo no tarde en reaccionar y le devolví el beso. No sabe que me ha dado la señal para comenzar mi juego.

-eso es muy egoísta ahora tu noviecita me va a dar- le dije sarcásticamente haciendo un sexy puchero.

- ella no te va a volver a tocar ni un pelo de eso me encargo yo- dijo muy serio

- hay por dios si es que ella después de la paliza que le di ni me mira-dije

-oye de hecho ese comentario que dijiste al director me hizo recordar viejos tiempos-dijo insinuándome que repitiéramos nuestro beso. Esta vez empecé yo el beso. Comenzamos nuestra danza y luego él lo quiso profundizar y yo le di permiso nuestras lenguas empezaron a luchar. Tenía una mano acariciándome las piernas y la otra en mi cintura. Mis manos estaban en su espalda. Al rato paramos por falta de aire. El me beso el cuello y me hizo un chupete y yo le hice uno como regalo a su noviecita. Para que se acordara de mí.

- hay dios nene a la verdad que necesitas una clasecitas de besar porque yo no recuerdo que besaras tan mal al contrario besas muy bien pero debe ser que se te pegaron las malas mañas de tu novia- le dije mientras me bajaba el traje ya que su mano lo subió demasiado.

-Pues tu con eso de que no tienes pareja has perdido tu don de besar porque tu no besabas asi- me dijo mientras volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada.

- no me mires me molesta- dije sonando como niña berrinchuda a propósito y logre que sacara esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

- pero me gusta verte me hace sentirme en paz- dijo con esa voz que vuelve loca. En eso sono el timbre anunciando que teníamos que ir a otra clase.

-pero a mi no me gusta que me veas-le dije levantándome de mi silla y recogiendo mis cosas.

En eso sentí que unas manos me agarraban medí media vuelta y me encontré con es ojos verdes que me enloquecían.

-dime que paso ahora-le dije a Edward

-te amo y te extraño- me dijo. Sus palabras me dolían y me aguante las ganas de llorar

-no me digas eso me duele- le dije mientras una lagrima corría por mi mejilla. El la atrapo

-no llores y no puedo evitar decirte eso porque es lo que realmente siento.-me dijo mientras me cayo en mi juego me encanta finguir que lloro para que me abraze y sentir miles de corrientes electricas atraves de mi cuerpo...

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi historia espero que les guste es la primera vez que escribo espero que me dejen aunque sea un review que es cierto lo que dicen la otras escritoras eso te sube el ego...**


	2. Recordando viejos tiempos

**Hola mis queridas lectoras lo siento tanto no poder actualizar antes es que a mi abuelo lo hospitalizaron y he estado con el en el hospital. Ahora le quiero dar gracias a unas cuantas personitas por motivarme a seguir le quiero dar gracia a Karla grcias por todo tu apoyo y ayudarme a continuar con esta historia que ambas sabemos lo que significa para ti. A Ereymi mi mejor amiga que es otra que me a ayudado y motivado a continuar. Mis bellas lectorasque sin ellas si que me hubiera retirado de ser una loca fan de twilight con complejo de escriora frusta. A pollito, Zukii- Neziie, Suiza Cullen Swan, Loraine Cullen Swan y a Karlita The Cullen gracias por poner su granito de arena con sus lindos reviews. **

* * *

Capitulo 2

EdwardPOV

Luego de salir de Biología y enterarme que Bella seria mi compañera de laboratorio. Me entere que la maestra había faltado genial una hora libre (nótese mi sarcasmo). Pues Tanya si tenía clase, así que tendré que pasar la hora entera solo. Ya que después de haberme dejado de Bella perdí a todas mis verdaderas amistades. Nosotros compartíamos los amigos, haci que todos se quedaron con Bella porque, no le encontraban la razón de haberle sido infiel a Bella con algo de menos calibre según Emmett.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Era tarde y Tanya hace un mes que me había confesado lo que sentía por mí. Yo le había dejado claro que yo estaba con Bella y que la amaba. Ella solo dijo que era necesario que se sacara eso de su cabeza porque sentía que era una bomba que en cualquier momento puede estallar y yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo no la iba a lastimar ni nada de eso. Simplemente ella por su lado y yo por el mío._

_-Edward mi amor - me llamo mi hermosa Bella hay dios cuanto la amo._

_-dime amor-le dije dando le un corto beso en sus labios._

_-nos vamos, vienes o te quedas-dijo ella_

_-no adelántense ustedes luego al rato yo los alcanzo- dije necesitaba un tiempo a solas para lo que tenía planeado hacer hoy. Hoy le pienso pedir matrimonio a Bella._

_- ok amor vengo ahora voy a decirle a los chicos que me quedo contigo y luego vamos con ellos- dijo ella_

_- no amor vete con ellos y te lo prometo que rápido que termine lo que voy a hacer estoy con ustedes.-le dije muy convencido tenía que ir a la joyería a buscar el anillo y no iba ser sorpresa si ella estaba._

_- estás seguro-_

_-si amor vete y ya al rato los alcanzo-_

_-bueno pues no tengo ganas de discutir hoy así que adiós no te tardes que cada segundo sin ti se me hace una eternidad. Bye te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo ella dándome un dulce beso en los labios._

_-Adiós te amo mas, nunca lo olvides eres mi vida, mi sol, mi luz y cada célula de mi cuerpo te ama más de lo que piensas.- dije y ella me sonrió mientras se acerca hubiera jurado que fue a besarme pero ella siempre me sorprende y se fue directo a mi oído. – no importa cuánto me ames yo siempre te voy a llevar la delantera y por mucho-dijo y me dio un beso que ha sido el más apasionado beso que nos hemos dado en estos cuatro años que llevamos juntos._

_Yo tome su rostro en mis manos y le dije- yo te amo más que nada en este mundo que nunca se te olvide y ahora adiós porque si seguimos haci te voy a tener que arrancar ese vestido con mis propias manos y terminar en la cama-le dije y nos dimos un último beso y se fue. Van a pensar que somos un poco cursi para llevar cuatro años juntos y amarnos tanto pero haci es la vida y cada día la amo más. Yo también salí porque me iban a cerrar la joyería._

_Cuando llegue a la joyería pedí el anillo y salí. Vi a Tanya en el piso llorando. Me le acerque y le dije- hola Tanya que te pasa porque lloras-_

_No… na…na…da- dijo y me dio la espalda yo le seguí insistiendo que me contara lo que le pasaba y le invite un café para tranquilizarla._

_Lo que pasa es que te acabo ver comprando ese anillo y no pude evitar echarme a llorar. No me lo puedo creer que vayas a casarte y me duele el hecho de saber que nunca me corresponderás pero tendré que salir adelante y el destino ya tendrá a alguien para mi.- dijo ella y en esos momentos me levante de mi lugar y le di un abrazo. En eso suena mi celular era Bella decidí darle ignorar para no molestar a Tanya y que se sienta peor que ahora. Me despedí de ella ya que iba tarde y no quería que Bella sintiera que la estaba engañando con alguien. Sali de la cafetería que estaba cerca del restaurante._

_Cuando me di cuenta que allí esta Bella con ese hermoso vestido azul corto hasta la rodilla con una cinta blanca de bajo del pecho y sus tacones era ni muy altos ni muy bajos se veía preciosa como siempre. Llegue salude a todos dejan para el final lo mejor. Bella, la tomo en mis brazos y le di un dulce pero profundo beso._

_Hola amor te extrañé tanto- dijo ella mientras me daba cortos besos._

_Échenles agua- dijo Emmett sacándonos de nuestra burbuja de amor como siempre._

_Cállate Emmett si no quieres que empiece a decir las muchas cosas que me cuenta Rose de ustedes.-dijo Bella mientras me besaba_

_Si pero por lo menos nosotros no lo hacemos delante de toda la escuela- dijo Emmett. En eso vino Alice para decirnos que la mesa ya estaba lista. Pasamos y el restaurante era hermoso definitivamente es el lugar perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a Bella._

_Alice puedo hablar contigo- le dije a Alice en el oído_

_Si dame un segundo y te atiendo- me dijo y se fue a donde Jasper. Fui donde Bella y le dije que venía pronto que necesitaba hablar con Alice a solas y ella acepto y se fue al baño._

_Dime Edward ya lo tienes-dijo Alice muy bajo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

_ahora tengo que ver el momento indicado- dije_

_Si, mira puede ser en el postre como el gran cierre- dijo ella. Alice siempre con sus grandes ideas por eso fue que le dije solo a ella para que me ayudara a planear todo._

_Alice nadie más sabe así que se discreta- le dije ya que me imaginaba que iba a hacer un escándalo_

_Ok Edward te lo prometo-dijo y se fue a sentar._

_Yo también me fui a sentar y en eso llega Bella y se sentó a mi lado. Toda nuestra mesa era como una enorme burbuja de amor todos estaban en parejitas y todos muy contentos y enamorados._

_Bella amor que vas a comer- dije para romper el cómodo silencio que había en la mesa._

_No lo sé aun y tu- _

_Pasta boloñesa-_

_Creo que te voy a acompañar me diste antojo ahora-_

_Ok –_

_Alice y Rose me acompañan a retocarme- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba._

_Si vamos- dijeron las dos al unisonó y se levantaron. Cuando las chicas se fueron les conté a los chicos de lo de Tanya y me dieron su opinión_

_Bueno Edward creo que debes decírselo a Bella y aclarar las cosas con Tanya. No le encuentro la lógica de que la pobre sufra por tu culpa.- dijo Jazz_

_Si Eddie creo que le debes contar a Bella no creo que se enfade-dijo Emmett_

_¿Enfadarme de qué?- dijo alguien detrás de mí era Bella reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte._

_No nada amor-dije tratando de suavizar las cosas en vano se veía muy molesta. - No me mientas que no me gusta y lo sabes- dijo ella ahora más molesta._

_Es una sorpresa te lo juro espera al postre y veras- dije y en eso el mozo me salvo la vida ya que traía la comida_

_Ok amor esperare pero como me arruines el día te pondré a dieta por un mes- dijo muy seria. _

_Claro amor yo no nunca le haría daño a la mujer que amo – dije dándole un corto beso para suavizar el terreno._

_Bueno enamorados dejen de estar besuqueándose delante de los demás – dijo Alice mientras, Jasper le daba un apasionado beso que jamás pensé ver en ellos que se ven tan enanos y dulce dándose ese beso tan rudo es un poco traumatizante._

_Bueno Jazz no te comas a mi amiga que ella es pequeña pero no te cabe por la boca- dijo Bells y rompió a carcajadas._

_Oye Bells no te metas que yo no me meto en tu relación con Edward que va viento en popa- dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma. _

_Si lo sé pues claro si con un novio tan perfecto como la relación no iba a ir viento en popa- dijo Bella entrelazando su mano con la mía_

_Hay que lindos ves Emmett como debe ser una pareja romántica- dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emmett. Después pasamos la cena hablando de cosas triviales. Cuando vino el mozo a preguntar si queríamos un postre y todos pedimos nuestros respectivos postres. En ese momento Alice me hizo una señal con la mirada indicando que era el momento perfecto para hacer mi propuesta. Me levante de mi silla y me arrodille frente a Bella. Su cara era un poema, era un mar de emociones. Primero estaba enojada porque sabía que le escondía algo, luego al verme arrodillándome sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después empezó a llorar tan pronto hable._

_Bella sabes que eres lo que mas amo en mi vida- dije muy convencido_

_-si lo sé y tu también lo eres para mí- dijo ella aguantándose las lagrimas_

_Y te quiero preguntar algo quieres pasar el resto de tu días conmigo- dije mientras sacaba el anillo_

_Déjame pensarlo- dijo ella en forma juguetona le iba a seguir el juego pero esto es serio así que no lo seguí._

_Bella es enserio- _

_Claro tonto quiero pasar esta y todas las vidas contigo- dijo mientras yo le ponía el anillo y me levantaba a darle un beso a mi prometida que bello suena eso. Cuando mire a mi alrededor estaba Alice y Rosalie llorando y Emmett y Jazz solo las consolaban y le decían que algún día ellos le iban a proponer matrimonio igual o más romántico que yo. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante nos fuimos a un club nuevo que recién había abierto a celebrar mi compromiso con Bella. _

_Amor- dijo mi prometida_

_Dime – _

_Quiero decirte que me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz en el mundo hasta ahora-_

_Gracias y tu también me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo hasta ahora- dije riendo de la ultima parte._

_Bien calladito te lo tenias- dijo Bella con una sonrisa picarona en su cara_

_Bueno si no, no hubiera sido sorpresa no crees- dije _

_Hay sí pero yo ahí peleándote y tú que lo que me escondías era que iba a casarme contigo- dijo con un sexy puchero que vuelve loco_

_Luego veremos la forma que me lo compenses no crees- _

_Si-_

_Bueno ahora entremos al club que hay que celebrar- dije mientras la cogía por la cintura y entramos. El club era muy lindo y oscuro pasaos a una mesa para dejarlas cosas y ubicarnos. Cuando veo hacia la barra me encuentro con Tanya que estaba prácticamente borracha. me acerque a la barra a pedir unos tragos para los chicos. Cuando de momento unos labios me impactaron y como todo estaba oscuro pensé que era Bella y la arrastre hasta una pared y la beso muy apasionadamente ella también se dejo llevar y enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo abrí los ojos y vi que no era Bella era Tanya que se había propasado conmigo y para ser peor Bella lo vio todo y estaba llorando salió corriendo del club. En eso me quite a Tanya de encima y salí corriendo detrás de Bella tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella ya que hace menos de una hora le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora se llevaba la peor imagen que nadie se ha podido llevar.A su prometido le fue infiel el mismo día que le propuso matrimonio. Llegue donde ella y lo primero que hizo fue darme dos cachetadas y tirarme el anillo en la cara._

_Bella déjame explicarte por favor solo escúchame-_

_Explicarme…explicarme que… que mi prometido no ha pasado ni una hora de haberme pedido matrimonio y ya se esta revolcando con otra… yo creo que ya lo tengo todo claro y no necesito que me expliques nada- dijo y se dio media vuelta para seguir corriendo. La aguante por la cintura, intento soltarse de mi agarre pero fue en vano. _

_Escúchame se que lo que viste es más que mil palabras y que te sientes pésimo pero, todo tiene una explicación.- dije aun aguantándola no me podía arriesgar a que se fuera corriendo otra vez._

_Te escucho y espero que tu escusa sea creíble sino, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar ni quiero volver a saber de ti entiendes…-_

_Si te entendí, mira estaba oscuro y Tanya estaba borracha y me beso y yo pensé que fuiste tú haci que le seguí el juego cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú ya era demasiado tarde tú estabas ahí y luego el resto es historia.- le dije la verdad._

_Conmovedor tú crees que me voy a creer esa historia yo no soy boba Edward y tengo sentimientos y todavía me queda un poco de dignidad y respeto, ah y lo que dije horita de que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo olvídalo porque ahora me quiero morir y encima me comparas con esa cualquiera, adiós Edward espero que algún día te descuenta de lo que perdiste- _

_Bella… no… te… vallas-_

_No intentes detenerme-dijo casi sollozando-ah y no se te ocurra volver a buscarme ni llamarme y mucho menos tratar de localizarme-_

_Esta bien Bella sé que no tengo perdón pero espero que me perdones algún día-_

_~~Fin del Flashback~~_

Entonces vi a Bella sentada sola en una mesa y decidí ir a hablar con ella sobre su comportamiento de esta mañana y el porqué de su escena de celos.

-Ah sí no sé nada de ti yo no creo eso- le dije a Bella mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Ah y según tu que conoces de mi- dijo muy picara

- Se que te gusta ponerte este vestido sexy para darle celos a mi novia- dije mientras le sobaba las piernas seductoramente tal y como siempre le hacia cuando éramos novios que sabia que le encantaba.

- claro que no yo solo me pongo este vestido porque me gusta como me ven los chicos del instituto.-dijo mientras señalaba a unos chicos que estaban como bobos viéndole las piernas. Entonces un ataque de celos me ataco.

- ah bueno, sé que esto como quiera va a pasar así que lo voy a hacer porque tú eres mía y de nadie más - dije mientras le daba un beso que la tomo de sorpresa pero ella no tardo en reaccionar y me devolvió el beso.

-eso es muy egoísta ahora tu noviecita me va a dar- le dijo sarcásticamente haciendo un sexy puchero.

- ella no te va a volver a tocar ni un pelo de eso me encargo yo- dije muy serio y era verdad había hablado con Tanya que no iba a volver a acercársele a Bella

- hay por dios si es que ella después de la paliza que le di ni me mira-

-oye de hecho ese comentario que dijiste al director me hizo recordar viejos tiempos-dije insinuando que repitiéramos nuestro beso. Esta vez empezó ella el beso. Comenzamos nuestra danza y luego mi lengua lo quiso profundizar y me dio permiso pueden creerlo me dio permiso. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a luchar. Tenía una mano acariciándole las piernas y la otra en su cintura. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda. Al rato paramos por falta de aire. Le bese el cuello y le hice un chupete y me ella hizo uno tendré que buscar la forma de que Tanya no vea esto.

- hay dios, nene a la verdad que necesitas una clasecitas de besar porque yo no recuerdo que besaras tan mal al contrario besas muy bien pero debe ser que se te pegaron las malas mañas de tu novia- dijo mientras se bajaba el traje ya que mi mano lo subió demasiado.

-Pues tu con eso de que no tienes pareja has perdido tu don de besar porque tu no besabas asi- le dije mientras volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

- no me mires me molesta- dijo sonando como niña berrinchuda a propósito yo solo le sonreí

- pero me gusta verte me hace sentirme en paz- dije era cierto me gustaba verla me trae tranquilidad. En eso sonó el timbre anunciando que teníamos que ir a otra clase.

-pero a mí no me gusta que me veas-le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y recogiendo sus cosas.

En eso la agarre por la cintura y ella se dio media vuelta

-dime que paso ahora-dijo

-te amo y te extraño- le dije era la verdad y no lo puedo negar todavía la amo y creo que nunca la podre olvidar.

-no me digas eso me duele- me dijo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima y la atrape. Me duele verla llorar y más me duele verla llorar por mí. Sino hubiera sido por Tanya estaríamos terminando los arreglos de nuestra boda para cuando saliéramos del instituto casarnos.

-no llores y no puedo evitar decirte eso porque es lo que realmente siento.-le dije mientras la abrazaba y se fue.

En eso me fui a mi otra clase que me tocaba con Tanya.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! – Me grito Tanya muy molesta- que demonios tienes en el cuello-dijo mientras me acordaba de el chupete de Bella. Demonios como se pudo haber olvidado ahora si que estaba en problemas. Claro le puedo decir no Tanya fue que mira tu sabes que aun amo a Bella y pues me encontré con ella nos besamos y pues yo le hice un chupete y ella a mi uno y listo. Claro que lindo y ahora además de que todos los días me recrimine por no amarla como se merece también me va a pelear por besarme con la persona quien realmente amo y siempre amare. Ella solo es una aventura. A ella nunca le he dicho te amo ni he esta sexualmente con ella simplemente es alguien para darle celos a Bella si lo sé pensaran que soy un estúpido y que juego con los sentimientos de ella pero, se lo merece porque por su culpa no estoy con la persona que amo y si yo soy infeliz ella lo será.

-nada que tengo- dije un nervioso

- no nada solo un chupete del tamaño de tu cara- dijo ahora más molesta que antes

-eso no es un chupete es que mama me pellizcó y se marco- que mal mentiroso soy. Me voy a pudrir en el infierno.

- hay si claro Edward y mira yo creo en Santa Claus, Edward no naci ayer eso es un chupete y no lo puedes negar-

-mira Tanya si no te lo voy a negar y no puedo seguir con esta farsa es un chupete si y sabes quien me lo hizo- dije muy molesto sin poder controlarme no la aguantaba ya es que no la amo y creo que lo único que siento por ella es lástima.

-¿quién te lo hizo? Para ir le a reclamar por tocar lo que no es suyo-

- precisamente si es de ella aquí la única que toco lo que no es suyo fuiste tú-

- seguro si luego de discutir conmigo por defenderme de ella esta mañana ahora también me sacas en cara que es a ella a quien amas y es a ella a quien amas como cada vez que nos peleamos que va a ser lo próximo que tengas un hijo con ella y me lo reproches por no darle a ese niño un hogar ni tu apellido-

- si porque por tu culpa es que me vida es un asco si tu el día de el club no me hubieras besado yo estaría planeando mi boda con la mujer que amo. Claro que si yo tuviera un hijo con ella te juro que te dejo aunque tenga mil contigo porque sería fruto de mi amor -

-Si pues que yo sepa tú no te quedaste atrás y correspondiste el beso y si me dejas te juro que te hare la vida imposible a ti y a ella -

- mira te juro que como le toques un solo pelo te juro que no vuelves a saber nada de mí –

- no Edward no me dejes por favor yo te amo aunque tu no me ames no me dejes por favor te prometo que aunque te revuelques con esa no te peleare jamás pero no me dejes-

* * *

**Que opinan si Edward ama a Bella y solo siente lastima por Tanya pero Bella no lo sabe y pueden pasar por mi profile para que vean el traje de Bella con todos los accesorios bueno ahora me meresco un lindo review cierto. Vamos es solo un lindo boton verde no muerde... jajajajaa bueno eso si les apetece no las puedo obligar pero si lo hacen me voy a poner muy contenta.... **

* * *

Los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomo para que mis verdaderos personajes queden en anonimato. La historia es basada en la vida real es la historia de mi prima con su ex y yo solo la tome prestada para presentarsela a ustedes asi que ya las dejo para que lean.


	3. El nuevo novio

**Mis queridas lectoras primero les queria pedir perdon por no haber actualizado es que estoy en dos escuelas y el mes entero me tuvieron muy ocupada en una de las escuelas estoy cogiendo Artes Culinarias y tuve que hacer un recetaria de 140 recetas y mientras que la otra escuela estuve en examenes y con muchos proyectos. Solo pude alimentar mi adiccion a leer por el ds ya que mi laptop tenia un virus. Pero no se preocupen ya voy actualizar mas a seguido probablemente publique una vez a la semana. Porque tengo que dedicarle tiempo a la escuela si no quiero repetir el grado. Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi abuelo ya esta mejor. Ahora sin mas les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste fue algo que escribi en mi libreta pero no habia podido subir. Las quiero...**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenece a mi.... desgraciadamente son Stephanie Meyer la historia parte es de mi imaginacion el resto es la vida personal de mi bellla prima que yo la publico porque es muy graciosa.

* * *

Capitulo 3

BPOV

Dios ese hombre me hace tocar el cielo. Bueno ahora me voy a mi clase de literatura. Esta clase la cojo con Alice y Rose mis mejores amigas que las quiero como las hermanas que nunca tuve. Entre al salón y me siento a espera a lleguen mis amigas. Al rato llega Alice de la mano con Jasper se detienen en la puerta y ella le da un corto beso y él se va. Odio a esa gente que se besa delante de los que están solos pero, no la culpo ella es feliz y yo lamentablemente no.

-hola Bells- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba

-Hola duende-dije mientras me giraba para encararla- Ally te tengo que contar una súper idea que tuve mientras peleábamos.-

-cuéntame ándale no seas mala-dijo ella con su mejor carita de gatito de sherk

-no Alice tienes que esperar a que llegue Rose-

- esta bien-dijo ella resignada Wow estoy tan orgullosa de mi ya que prácticamente nadie logra resignar a Alice. En eso llego Rose.

-Hola Bella, Hola Duende-nos dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado un tanto nerviosa.

-¡ya todo el mundo le ha dado hoy por decirme duende!- dijo Alice muy enfadada-¡que acaso no puedo ser reina de la moda! O ¡Ally o Alicie in The fashionland!

-hay ya Alice in The Fashionland además con súper noticia que les voy a dar se te va a pasar todo el enojo aunque honestamente no sé porque te molestas si sabes que lo de duende es de cariño-dijo Rose

-Cuenta- dije yo muy emocionada

-sí que emoción mis dos amigas me tienen que contar dos cosas importantes en un solo día ah claro eso sin contar la paliza que le dimos Bella y yo al patán de Edward-dijo Alice

-Que le dieron y porque no me llamaron yo también quería darle-dijo Rose muy emocionada

-ok ahora cuéntanos –que me muero de curiosidad

-Hay Bella pero que curiosita andas últimamente- dijo Alice

- Bueno Rose cuenta- dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó

-Bueno prepárense-dijo Rose poniéndonos más curiosas a Alice y a mi

-al grano- grito Alice

-¡Bueno me casooooooooooooooooooooo!-grito Rose y al poco tiempo empezamos a dar saltitos las tres estilo Alice Brandon enserio la noticia de Rose me alegro el día.

-Bella tu serás la madrina y Alice ya que ella es la reina de la moda y la cuñada más linda que tengo además que eres la única vas a ser mi dama de honor-dijo Rose

-Wow Rose todavía no me lo puedo creer que seas la primera en casarte- dije

- Bueno Bella realmente tu ibas a ser la primera en casarte pero cierta persona lo arruinó todo-dijo Rose y no pude evitar pensar en esa noche que comenzó como un sueno y termino siendo la peor de mis pesadillas-pero ahora no hablemos de eso Bella. Alice dijo que nos tenías que contar algo que era-

-Ah si ustedes saben que he estado muy triste este ultimo año así que decidí no sufrir mas y declarar venganza-dije muy decidida

- ¿y en qué consiste tu venganza?- pregunto Alice

-bueno mi venganza consiste en jugar con Edward y hacer sufrir a Tanya igual o más que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo-dije y se quedaron mirando mi chupete el Edward me había hecho.

-¿que tengo?-pregunte inocentemente pero sabía muy bien lo tenía. En eso entra Tanya muy molesta y me ve y ve el chupete que tengo, se acerca a mí.

-Hola Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo ella muy molesta pero a mi me importa un gorro.

- si dime pregunta lo quieras pero que se rápido que se esta intoxicando el aire.-dije mirándola muy seria

-mira no estoy de bromitas voy al grano-dijo ella más molesta

- sinceramente ¿ese chupete que tienes te lo hizo mi Edward? Y respóndeme con la verdad -huy pero que directa la chica descubrió América

-mira Sherlot Holmes este chupete me lo hizo tu Edward y yo le hice el que él tiene- como disfruto esto

- ah pero como eres de descarada –dijo mas molesta pero quien la entiende primero me dice respóndeme con la verdad y luego se enoja quien entiende a esta mujer. No se como Edward me pudo cambiar por esta.

- Bueno no querías que fuera sincera-

-bueno solo quiero decirte que Edward y yo nos amamos y si te metes en el medio te mato- Huy que miedo pero no es estúpida ella fue la que se metió en mi medio. En medio de mi felicidad el día más feliz y ahora el más triste de corta vida.

-oye en qué momento hubo este cambio drástico se supone que sea yo la este sentida no tu estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú me hiciste. Ahora dime que se siente, se siente bien zorra –

- arggg como eres de estúpida y poquita cosa- dijo ella y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

- Wow Tanya fijate esta poquita cosa es la que tiene babeando a tu Edward ah y si no quieres que te odie mas de lo que ya lo hago mejor no me molestes, porque si yo quiero tengo a tu Edward cuando yo quiera. Así que si no quieres perder tu minuto de fama no me molestes porque como dicen por ahí el primer amor es verdadero y los otros son para olvidar. Y si no te quedo muy claro no me interesas–dije esto y ella se fue llorando sin antes decirme

- te lo advierto Swan te metes con Edward y te vas a arrepentir así que si no quieres sufrir mas de lo estas sufriendo porque me ama a mí y a ti ni te mira te recoges –

-Miren chicas , ella me esta amenazando huy que miedo.- dije sarcásticamente y finalmente se fue

- Wow Bella eso fue duro ni yo quisiera estar en sus zapatos-dijo Rose

-que ella se merece eso y más- dijo Alice

-saben que, yo no puedo ser la única que sufra-dije

- bueno Bella ahora si nos vas a terminar de contar-

-claro mira la hora anterior me la pase de beso en beso y si le ven el cuello a el van a ver mi hermoso regalo para Tanya-cuando entro Edward me vio y luego vio a Tanya llorando y fue donde ella. (Ok voy a aclarar el orden de las sillas para que entiendan la siguiente parte: Tanya, Edward, Bella, Rose y Alice detrás de Bella.). La maestra entro y empezó a dar la clase sentí que Edward me pasaba una notita.

_Por tu culpa estoy metido en un lio_

_Por mi culpa yo solo me deje llevar y que yo sepa tu empezaste y sabes muy bien que no me gusta perder_

_Si lo sé y no entiendo como te dejaste ganar por Tanya _

_Jajaja no me deje ganar simplemente le estoy dando su minuto de fama_

_Que mal que caritativa Bella _

_Oye hablando de Tanya la pobre esta llorando porque la trate muy feo horita pero te digo algo no me arrepiento_

_Así y por la trataste feo si se puede saber_

_Porque me regaño por mi chupete_

_Ahh si discutimos por eso hace poco_

_Si pues sabes me importa un gorro lo que ella piense a mi me chupetea quien yo quiera no quien ella quiera_

_Huy que ruda Bella_

Pasamos la clase entre notitas Edward y yo. El resto del día paso tranquilo Alice dijo que hoy viernes habría una fiesta y íbamos a ir ya que hay presentaría a mi nuevo "novio". Se llama Jared tiene 18 años y no estudia en la escuela ya que nadie lo conoce. Será perfecto para mi venganza solo tiene permiso para besarme y abrazarme seremos como novios de manitas sudadas. Todo esto fue idea de Rose pero para mi desgracia tuve una tarde de compras. Estaba exhausta tenía como 20 bolsas Alice me hizo medirme cada pieza. Comimos en el centro comercial y luego fuimos a mi casa bañarnos y cambiarnos para ir a la fiesta cuando nuestras parejas nos recojan aquí para ir todos a la fiesta yo tenía un traje corto negro con lentejuelas y unos tacones medio altos plateados y estaba ligeramente maquillada. Rose tenía un traje corto rojo con unos tacones altos. Alice llevaba un traje rosa corto con una cinta blanca en la cintura y unos tacones bajos. Todas nos veíamos hermosas en ese momento llegaron los chicos. Jasper llego y le dio un beso muy apasionado a Alice. Emmett cogió por la cintura a Rose y le plasmo un beso de eso que te dejan sin aliento. Yo me sentía mal ya que estoy sola sin nadie quien me saludara con un beso. Bueno en eso apareció un muchacho muy bien fornido, alto, moreno y muy sexy.

-Hola tu debe de ser Bella- dijo refriéndose a mi

-si soy y tu debes ser Jared- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla pero sin querer el giro su cara y le di un corto beso en los labios en eso me cogió la cara y me dio un beso que fue bueno pero no se comparan con los de Edward. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y le fue denegado y detuve el beso era para aparentar pero este se lo cogía muy enserio.

- Hice algo mal-pregunto el muy iluso

-no el beso fue bueno pero no recuerdas que esto es una farsa-

-sí pero tú me atraes-dijo y me dio un corto beso que me dejo en estado de shock sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el club. Jared me abrió la puerta y me agarro de la mano. Con todos los que nos encontramos lo presentaba como mi novio y podía jurar que Edward me miraba triste ya que aquí hace un año terminamos. El estaba tomando y yo simplemente lo ignoraba lo más que pude.

(Al día siguiente)

EPOV

Me levante por un molesto rayo de sol que se asomaba por la ventana. Tan pronto me gire Tanya me da un beso de buenos días aunque no tan buenos para mí ya que no sabía qué demonios hacia yo con Tanya en su cama, desnudos mire al suelo y toda nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por este. ¿ que error acababa de cometer? Dios si quiera habré usado protección dios no me acuerdo de nada. Maldita resaca y maldito en el momento que se paso por la cabeza acostarme con Tanya. Dios si quería recuperar a Bella esta no era la mejor manera. Espero que no se entere ella había sido la primera y le prometí que iba a ser la única en mi vida y aquí yo revolcándome con Tanya estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

-Edward estas bien parece como si te arrepintieras de lo nuestro- dijo casi al borde del llanto claro que me arrepiento yo jamás te volveré a tocar en mi vida.

-si estoy bien y no amor no me arrepiento de lo nuestro solo que no me lo esperaba tan pronto-

-si yo todavía no me creo pero todo fue fruto de nuestro amor así que no le veo el problema a nada – dijo en eso que suena mi celular era Mike uno de los del equipo de Football. Conteste y era que me necesitaban porque hoy era la despedida de uno del equipo que se iba del país por una beca creo que su nombre era Tyler si se llamaba Tyler. Le explique a Tanya que me tenía que ir a la despedida me vestí y luego me dirigí al estadio donde si ganábamos le dedicaremos su último partido con nosotros. En la fiesta solo íbamos a estar los del equipo y las animadoras que tenían una buena relación con nosotros. Terminamos el partido donde obviamente ganamos. La fiesta era en una terraza muy linda donde nos encontramos todos para comer algo. En la fiesta estaba Alice, Bella y Rosalie ya que son animadoras.

Bella se veía hermosa con el traje de porrista aunque claro ella se veía hermosa con cualquier cosa lo único que me choco fue que ahí esta su novio creo que se llamaba Jared pero no se que diablos Bella le vio a ese si solo hay que verlo para darse cuenta que es un pesado llevamos una hora aquí y el la ha besado como 10 veces. Tanya dijo que se sentía mal así que gracias al cielo no vino pero me dijo que pasara por su casa hoy en la tarde para verla. En eso el novio de Bella fue para la barra y en ese momento yo decidí conocer a su futuro ex novio ya que la semana que viene voy a dejar a Tanya.

-Hola-dije

-hola tu debes ser Edward-

-si pero, como sabes mi nombre-

- no nada es que vine con mi novia mira esa mujer hermosa con ese traje de porrista que le queda exquisito y llevas tiempo mirándola y le pregunte que si te conocía y me dijo que si que tú eres su ex novio-dijo y luego siguió hablando-y te puedo pedir un favor no la mires la molestas y si la molestas yo y mi amigo aquí presente te molestamos-dijo señalando su puño.

-Ok no hay problema pero como bien dijiste ese traje le queda exquisito y es difícil concentrar la mirada en otra cosa-dije y en eso llego Bella

-Jared amor porque tardas tanto- dijo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios al muy maldito.

-no amor fue que conocí gente nueva y me quede hablando aquí con mi nuevo amigo Edward.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado dejenme u lindo y bonito reviewwwww


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Después de que salimos del juego fuimos a una terraza a hacerle una despedida a uno de los jugadores que se mudaba de estado. Jared me acompaño ya que las chicas iban a estar con sus respectivas parejas y me iba a sentir extraña mientras ellos se demostraban amor. Cuando llegamos estaban todos los del equipo con sus parejas. Mike con Jessica, Eric con Ángela, Emmett con Rose, Jasper con Alice y etc. En la tarde Jared me robo un beso y al ver la expresión de Edward deje que me besara. Aunque no lo puedo negar Jared tenía cierta habilidad al besar y besaba exquisitamente rico. Pasamos la tarde entre beso y beso. Jared se me desapareció por un segundo y cuando vi estaba hablando con Edward amenazándolo con su puño y entendí que era el momento para intervenir.

-Jared amor porque tardas tanto- dije y le di un fugaz beso en los labios.

-no amor fue que conocí gente nueva y me quede hablando aquí con mi nuevo amigo Edward.- dijo Jared mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

- Ah si que conociendo gente nueva amor pero me hubieras dicho y yo misma te presentaba gente civilizada no puedo creer que hables con esta persona tan repugnante.-dije y Edward me miro mal. Ups creo que no se lo esperaba.

- Amor voy al baño- dijo Jared y me dio un beso largo. Pidió permiso para entrar y me negué, no es que este feo el chico al contrario no hay palabras para describirlo pero, el iba muy rápido y muy claro le deje claro que no sentía nada por él.

- Ok amorcito no tardes que ya te extraño –

-te quiero-

- y yo a ti-le dije y se fue

-¿Así que te resulto repugnante?- pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- si porque cambiarme por Tanya es…AS-QUE-RO-SO- dije dividiendo en silabas la última palabra.

-bueno es una pena que te de asco aunque eso no lo pensabas ayer cuando te bese ya que me devolviste el beso- dijo y no pude evitar reírme al recordar todo lo que le dije a su noviecita.-¿de qué te ríes?-

- de nada- conteste aun riéndome

- bueno haber si te ríes ahora- dijo dando un beso que me dejo si aliento.

- te lo advertí Cullen- dijo Jared dejándole un ojo morado al pobre de Eddie como le dice Tanya aunque no sé como Edward se lo permite porque el odia ese sobrenombre lo sé . Edward no se quedo atrás le lanzo un puño a Jared pero este lo detuvo con otro en las costillas, decidí parar la pelea antes de que corriera la sangre.

- ¡PAREN!- grite con toda mis fuerzas toda la fiesta se detuvo y enfocaron su mirada en mi, los cavernícolas de mi supuesto novio y ex novio se separaron y el pobrecito de Jared lo único que tenia era un moretón en el brazo y un golpe en la frente que le estaba sangrando y Edward tenía sangre en su nariz y un ojo morado.

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a besar a mi novia.- se me inflo el pecho cuando escuche a Jared defendiéndome el es tan lindo que lastima que mi corazón le pertenece a otro que no lo merece.

-Yo puedo besar a mi mujer cuando yo quiera ya que ella es mía- dijo Edward yo me le acerque y le di una bofetada por tratarme como un pedazo de carne.

- Ya me tienes harta, tras que me eres infiel el mismo día que me pides matrimonio, ahora también te apareces en mi vida cuando yo intento sacarte de ella y rehacerla. Pero sabes que Edward si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás.- dije y se me salieron unas cuantas lágrimas . Cuanto amaba a mis padres por obligarme a entrar a aquel campamento de teatro me esta ayudando mucho con mi venganza. Nos fuimos Jared me llevo a mi casa y lo hice pasar para curarle la herida de la frente.

-Gracias-le dije cuando termine de pasarle el alcohol para desinfectar la herida.

- porque-

- por pelearte con Edward por mí fue muy lindo de tu parte-

-no hay de que- dijo y no sé en qué momento me estaba besando muy apasionadamente yo no me quede atrás lo bese con la misma fuerza. Cuando nos falto el aire me beso el cuello y pase mis manos por su cabello. Luego siguió bajando por mi cuello hasta el escote de mi traje de porrista.

-¿sabes? Te ves muy provocativa con ese traje- dijo muy excitado sabía que estaba dejando que las cosas fueran muy lejos pero algo dentro de mi no me dejaba parar.

- me lo habían dicho antes- dije mientras el seguía besándome.

Bajo la cremallera de mi traje dejándome en ropa interior me admiro solo un momento cuando me lance a besarlo y quitarle su camisa. Tenía un pecho muy bien formado pero lo más que me gusto de todo su pecho fue la famosa "V" de los hombres. Empecé a bajar su pantalón cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar era Alice decidí que debía contestar ella no llamaba al menos que fuera una emergencia.

-Es Alice debo contestar – dije y el paro de besarme los pechos.

-¿enserio?- pregunto

- si es enserio debo contestar y además es mejor que te vayas si no quiero hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir luego-

- ok me llamas- dijo dándome un fugaz beso en los labios se vistió

-Dimelo Alice in The fashionland-

- así me gusta que me dejen de decir duende –dijo-mira te llamaba para decirte que dentro de dos horas tienes que estar en mi casa para empezar a planear la boda de Rosalie y mi lindo hermano.-

-Ok allí estaré bye-

-Bye Bells-dije y colgué el teléfono. Luego de limpiar el desastre que dejamos Jared y yo. Me bañe y arregle para ir a casa de Alice. Al salir de casa llame a Jared.

-Dime Belly

- Hola Jared solo te quiero decir que yo no tenía ningún interés en acostarme con el primero que

Vea de verdad

-No te preocupes porque se que no eres como otras

-Pero esto no debe volver a ocurrir Jared

-ok te voy a respetar, pero no te prometo que no trate de volverlo a hacer

-Jared tu y yo no somos nada así que no trates de seducirme

-No somos nada cuando a ti te conviene, porque cuando esta TU AMADO Edward bien que me besaste.

-primero que nada yo no te bese tu me besaste a mi no puedo negar que besas excelentemente bien pero el que me beso fuiste tú, segundo yo no te tengo que rendir cuentas de mi vida sentimental y tercero yo beso a quien se me pegue la gana. Entendiste y me puedo besar con medio planeta pero no acostarme con cualquiera ok para llegar a esa etapa te falta bastante. Adiós y no me llames que yo te llamo a ti cuando se me pase el coraje.- Luego de colgar con Jared cogí las llaves de mi carro y fui a casa de Alice.

De camino a casa de Alice me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso en toda mi tarde. Las actitudes de Edward, los celos de Jared y que casi lo hago con Jared dios enserio que estoy mal nada puede salir peor. Antes de que me di cuenta ya estaba en frente a casa de Alice. La puerta estaba abierta así que entre.

-hola Alice donde estas

-Bells estoy en mi cuarto con Rose.- subí las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Alice al que siempre le tuve un poco de envidia pero, quien no si tenía un súper cuarto en vez de paredes tenia ventanas, un armario del tamaño de otro cuarto y una vista preciosa. Cualquiera le tendría un poco de envidia al cuarto de mi amiga.

-hola Rose como estas-

- bien que bueno que llegas estamos escogiendo los colores de la boda-

-si Bells yo como soy la diosa de la moda opino que tienen que ser colores fuertes ya que el carácter de Rose es así

- que tal el azul royal, plata y crema-dije yo

-Alice y Bella a mi me gustaría el negro, crema y oro.-

- bueno yo entiendo que como la boda es en navidad debemos tener en cuenta el rojo o el vino-

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde escogiendo colores y luego nos pusimos a ver películas. Estábamos las tres con un enorme vaso de helado cada una. Primero vimos una súper romántica de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana y luchan por su amor. Creo que la película se llamaba Crepúsculo o algo así. Luego de eso vimos la segunda película supuestamente según lo que me dijo Alice es una saga pero yo de eso no se mucho ya que nunca antes había escuchado de la saga. La segunda me dieron unas ganas de llorar tan grandes ya que en esta segunda película el vampiro se va para salvar a su amada humana a la cual envidio tanto por tener el amor de ese hombre tan bello y bueno si tan solo existiera.

¿Alice cuando yo me deje de Edward entre en estado catatónico?- le pregunte inocentemente

Mira Bella honestamente no ha tal estado de gritar por las noches como en la película pero si te aislaste del mundo- me contesto Rose y era verdad ya no era yo era una monotonía andando. Pero eso va a cambiar ya que esta nueva yo primero que nada se va a vengar de Edward por seguir jugando con mis sentimientos y voy a leer esa saga que se ve que esta buena. Claro no puede faltar que voy a ir a ver las próximas películas que salgan.

Bueno Bella es cierto lo que dice Rose te has aislado del mundo mucho y eso no esta bien ya que no rehaces tu vida y te quedas estancada en un solo punto.- esta vez me dijo Alice. Es cierto lo que dicen mis amigas debo pasar la pagina de mi vida y avanzar.

* * *

** Mis queridas lectoras me deben odiar lo se no tengo perdon pero entiendan tenia un super bloqueo mental empece el capitulo como tres veces por que nada me convencia espero que les alla gustado aunque se que no me lo meresco pero tienen piedad de mi me pueden dejar un review si quieren ....... Las quiero bye hasta luego besos....**

**Mil gracias a todas la que me dejaron su review: A gatitarebulera(Keren O Kuroi como quieras),Darky1995,Cathya Bloodkisse, sophie cullen swan, oly, Deysi Maria, Karlita the Cullen.... y a todas las que me mandaron los alertas y favoritos las quiero tambien y las anonimas si quieren me pueden dejar su e-mail y les contesto el review**


	5. ¿Qué nos paso?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mia.

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Bella POV **

Luego de salir de casa de Alice me fui a comer algo y luego a mi casa. Cuando llegué me di un baño y me fui a dormir.

Hoy es domingo y tengo que limpiar y recoger el desorden en el que está hecha la casa. Me levanté temprano, desayuné algo rápido y me puse a limpiar. Cuando terminé de limpiar, busqué mi ordenador portátil para comprar por Internet los libros. Los ordené y luego busqué mi teléfono celular. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas, dos de Edward, una de Jared y una de Alice. Decidí llamar a Edward para saber que quería y jugar con él un poco. Lo llamé, luego de dos tonos contesto.

-¿Quién es? –dijo medio dormido, se escucha tan lindo cuando esta recién levantado. Bella concéntrate, dijo mi conciencia.

-Hola Edward, es que tenía dos llamadas pérdidas tuyas –comencé.

-Si, era para saber si podrías ir hoy al parque de la esquina de tu casa a hablar –respondió.

- A hablar –dije – ¿De qué? Porque, que yo sepa, tú y yo no tenemos que hablar nada –respondí tajante.

-De Jared –me respondió.

-¿Qué pasó con él? –dije sin entender.

-Que lo vi con una muchacha en un parque agarrados de las manos y dándose besitos bien románticos los dos y esa muchacha no eras tú –termino de decir eso y me quede en shock ¿Cómo iba explicar que Jared estaba haciendo eso si se supone que es mi novio?

-¡¿En serio? –pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, lo vi esta mañana cuando salí a caminar –casi susurró.

-¿Desde cuándo tú caminas? –pregunte ya que a él nunca le ha gustado caminar por la mañana.

-Desde… desde… Empecé ayer –contestó nervioso.

-Lo espías Edward ¡Dios! ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Déjame ser feliz! –Dije –si Jared me engaña o no es mi problema, ya me encargaré yo de él –dije molesta.

-Ó sea ¿Lo perdonas? Verdad, a él lo perdonas y a mí que no te fui infiel y solo fue mal entendido –dijo el muy maldito.

-Primero que nada yo no he dicho si lo perdono o no, segundo… tu gran mal entendido es tu novia y tercero, yo a ti te dejé porque el día que a alguien le proponen matrimonio –pausé y luego seguí – escucha bien matrimonio… el mejor día de mi vida lo convertiste en el peor de mi vida. Ese y nuestra primera vez eran los días más felices de mi vida pero ¡Dios! me hiciste pensar en hijos, una casa tuya y mía, en un futuro tú y yo juntos hasta que la muerte lo decida pero, veras nunca se tiene lo que se desea y yo te deseaba a ti –me desahogue esto último lo dije más para mí que para él.

-Mira ¿Sabes? Ya estoy harta de explicarte y tú no me quieres creer. He hecho todo para pedirte perdón pero tú no perdonas así que cree lo que quieras, no me voy a romper mas la cabeza contigo –dijo y colgó.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación rodeada con postales, fotos, cartas y muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos buenos y recuerdos malos pero siempre juntos. De todas las cartas encontré una en particular, la que me escribió el día de nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor, si, nosotros no teníamos sexo, nosotros hacíamos el amor, cada vez era más mágica que la anterior. Pero esta fue la más mágica de todas, la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Hoy cumplíamos seis meses de novios, Edward no me dejó preparar nada en especia, ya que habíamos quedado en que todos los meses para esta fecha haríamos algo especial. El primer mes lo planee yo, fue muy bonito todo y nos dimos nuestro primer beso real. El segundo lo planeo él, acepto que me superó, fue estupendo, Edward es un romántico empedernido. Llegó a mi casa con un ramo de flores a pedirme perdón de rodillas, ya que ese mes estuve molesta con él por no hablarme en todo el día. El tercero lo planee yo, fue en el cine y luego fuimos a un restaurante, acepto que me esmere mucho ese mes. El cuarto le tocaba a él y el quinto a mí. Habíamos prometido no entrometernos en lo que prepare el otro y solo esperar a ver que preparó._

_Siempre odio esperar, soy una persona muy impaciente, así que los días que tengo que esperar me voy con Alice de compras o algo así para que se me pase el tiempo rápido. Decidí irme de compras con Alice, ya que es sábado y mis padres están en un viaje de negocios, así que estoy sola en casa. Llamé a Alice y luego de dos tonos contestó._

_-Hola Bells ¿En qué te puedo ayudar en este día tan maravilloso para ti? –preguntó Alice._

_-Pues me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo de compras –dije. _

_-Claro, me cambio y te recojo. Espérame. Adiós –Me dijo y colgó._

_-Te veo – colgué. Me di una ducha, me vestí y esperé a que llegara Alice. Cuando llegó me monté en el carro y fuimos a las compras_

_Alice me regalo una pedicura, un spa y me llevó a la peluquería para que me viera linda para Edward, según ella. Edward me había dicho que estuviera lista a las 7:30 de la noche. Llegué a las 6:00 de la tarde, busqué la ropa interior que me compré nueva, nunca combino la ropa interior, pero hoy decidí hacerlo… nunca se sabe lo que prepara el destino. Me metí dentro de la ducha, me afeite las piernas ya que me voy a poner un traje. Cuando salí del baño me puse la bata y Alice me maquilló sutilmente y me acomodó un poco el pelo. Después me puse un traje hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Azul turquesa strapless, tenía una cinta verde en la cintura. Los accesorios eran de color plata como los zapatos. De repente escuchamos una bocina y mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse por mi boca, como no… si el amor de mi vida estaba a punto de tocar mi puerta y darme un beso de esos que me gustan tanto. Tocó la puerta y Alice fue a abrirle._

_-Te ves hermosa –me dijo desde el umbral y ya mi corazón alcanzó el record de más pulsaciones por minuto._

_-Gracias, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, estás hecho todo un Galán –dije y ya él estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa en la cara que lo hacía ver más espectacularmente hermoso. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos cuando dijo unas palabras que juré que me estaba dando un ataque al corazón._

_-¿Sabes algo Bella? Te amo y espero que como estamos juntos este mes, estemos juntos todos los meses del año –dijo y me besó con ternura, dulzura, pasión… pero con mucho amor. Definitivamente con mucho amor. Me dijo te amo por primera vez, esta sería la noche más feliz de mi vida. Terminamos el beso por causas del aire. Maldito aire, creo que si tuviéramos la capacidad de no respirar nos estaríamos besando todo el día._

_-¿Sabes algo? Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Te amo mucho amor y yo también deseo pasar todos los meses del año junto a ti – dije y le di un corto beso. Nos montamos al carro, íbamos agarrados de las manos. Yo iba admirando las estrellas y Edward pendiente a la carretera._

_-Llegamos – era un restaurante con vista al mar. Edward como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta. Nos dirigimos hacia una mesera, Edward le dijo algo que no alcance a oír. Ella nos guió a una mesa apartada con una vista hermosa, nos dejo los menús y se fue._

_-Todo esto es hermoso, te esmeraste mucho esta vez –dije muy orgullosa de lo que mi novio había preparado para mí._

_-Todo para la mujer más preciosa de universo a la cual amo con locura –dijo eso y me entrelazó su mano con la mía. En eso llego el mesero a dañar el romántico momento._

_-Buenas noches –dijo cortésmente el mesero_

_-Buenas noches-dijimos al unísono y reí por eso me sentía en preescolar cuando llegaba la maestra y se oía un coro de buenos días maestra._

_-Mi nombre es Embry y seré su mesero en la noche de hoy –dijo – ¿ya saben lo que van a beber? _

_-Si, una botella de champagne… estamos celebrando –dijo Edward_

_-Felicidades, ahora vuelvo con su botella – dijo y se apartó para darnos un poco de privacidad_

_-¿Sabes algo? – le pregunte divertida._

_-¿Qué? –me miró dudoso._

_-Te amo mucho – todavía no se me hacia fácil creer que yo le esté diciendo te amo. No es que nunca lo amara, sino es que me da mucha vergüenza expresarle mis sentimientos. Me sonrojé solo por pensar en cuanto lo amo, realmente soy una cursi._

_-¿Te digo algo? Ayer estuve pensando-dijo mirándome a los ojos y mi sonrojo aumentó._

_-Ah si… ¿En qué? si se puede saber –pregunte un poco celosa de no saber sus pensamientos._

_-En ti y en mí… en un futuro –dijo y me sonrojé – un nosotros juntos por siempre, en nuestra familia y en niños correteando por la casa – dijo y se acercó más y más a mí –pensado en la vida que quiero tener contigo y con nadie más – me besó descargando todo el amor que me tiene en ese beso y yo igual. En eso llegó el imprudente mesero con la botella de champagne y dos copas. Sirvió el champagne._

_-Gracias – le dije al mesero._

_- ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? –preguntó. _

_~~Fin del flashback~~_

En ese momento empecé a llorar. Era mi noche favorita, tantas promesas que hicimos esa noche promesas que jamás cumplimos. Aunque bueno, si cumplimos una… el durar todo el resto de ese año juntos. Continúe vagando por el pasado, recordando toda esa noche mágica.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Luego de cenar fuimos a caminar por la playa. Era la escena mas romántica que hemos tenido juntos, ninguno de mis novios anteriores habían sido tan románticos… aunque claro, Edward es perfecto. Él es hecho para mí. Nos sentamos en una roca grande y ambos nos acurrucados. Me besó la coronilla, estábamos disfrutando del silencio cuando yo lo rompí._

_-Gracias – dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_-De nada… pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó dudoso._

_-Porque –dije acercándome –por quererme –beso –por soportarme –beso –por esta noche mágica –beso –por tratarme como princesa hoy y siempre –beso –por amarme –beso –Te amo mucho, nunca lo olvides –dije dando besos cortos por toda su cara._

_-Por lo que veo hoy estas muy cariñosa –dijo divertido._

_-Si lo sé, es que contigo cerca no lo puedo evitar –dije a lo que los dos reímos. Realmente me estaba poniéndome cada vez más estúpida._

_-Bueno, es tarde y ya nos tenemos que ir –dijo levantándose y tendiéndome las manos para que me levantará._

_-¡¿Tan pronto? Mis padres no están y no tengo hora de llegada. Por favor… vamos a quedarnos un poco mas –dije con mi mejor puchero made in Alice_

_-No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, sabes que no te puedes tardar mucho en llegar porque la Sra. Weber está esperando a que llegues, para que ella se pueda acostar a dormir –dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Íbamos de camino a dejarme en mi casa. El teléfono celular de Edward empezó a sonar. Bajé la radio un poco para que pudiera escuchar su conversación bien._

_-Hola mamá ¿Cómo estás? –dijo animado. Esperó a que contestaran del otro lado –¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –Preguntó preocupado –Ok –dijo más tranquilo –Ok… me voy a la casa –dijo-Hablamos mañana mamá, te quiero… si… si… si… ok… Bye mamá, te quiero… Bye – y enganchó el teléfono celular._

_-Era mamá diciendo que a Carlisle se le presentó una operación de emergencia a último momento. Se van a quedar en un hotel cerca del hospital. A Carlisle no le gusta conducir a altas horas de la noche –me explicó. _

_- Esta bien… creo que hoy vas a tener que dormir solo en esa gran casa tuya –dije burlándome un poco de su desgracia. Mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de texto de Alice. Probablemente sea para que le avise cuando se tiene que ir a casa. Me aterra un poco quedarme sola en mi casa… oigo cosas y me da mucho miedo y pues cuando mis padres se van de viaje, Alice se queda en casa para hacerme compañía. Leí el mensaje de Alice:_

_**Bella cariño… sé que te prometí quedarme en tu casa hoy para que no estuvieras sola, pero hubo un problema y no voy a poder quedarme**_

_**Sorry**_

_**Ally**_

_Rápido le devolví el mensaje:_

_**Alice no te preocupes, nada me va a pasar… tendré que dejar mis miedos y dormir tranquila**_

_**T.q.m. Bella**_

_**Ps. Luego hablamos, estoy en el carro con Edward**_

_Mandé el mensaje. La risa se mi quitó de momento, ahora me iba a tocar dormir sola en mi casa. Eso me pasa por andar molestando a Edward._

_-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Edward. _

_-Nada… Alice iba a quedarse en casa conmigo para no quedarme sola, ya sabes lo de mis pesadillas y sombras y pues simplemente no me gusta quedarme sola –le dije._

_-Bueno, si quieres me puedo quedar contigo para que duermas tranquila. No quiero que a mi novia la perturbe nada y que con lo único que sueñe sea conmigo –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo pero yo no estaba del todo convencida con la idea que él se quede en mi casa sin mis padres presente – además no sería la primera vez que durmamos juntos –Eso es cierto, recuerdo aquel campamento que tuve que dormir con él porqué mi caseta se inundo por la lluvia._

_-Está bien, pero tú duermes en la habitación de huéspedes –dije._

_-Ok amor –dijo. Fuimos a su casa a buscar su mochila para el instituto y por algo de ropa para que se pudiera bañar y cambiar de ropa. Luego fuimos de camino a mi casa. Llegamos frente a mi casa y me dio un corto beso en los labios._

_-Y eso ¿Por que? –pregunté sorprendida._

_-Porque si, porque quise y porque me dio la real gana y punto –Dijo mientras se bajaba del carro para abrirme la puerta. Busqué las llaves de la casa y se las di para que entre en lo que iba a donde la Sra. Weber. Ella vivía en la casa de al frente. Crucé la calle y toqué la puerta. Se escucharon sus pesadas pisadas por las escaleras. Esperé hasta que abrió la puerta._

_-Hola Sra. Weber ¿La desperté? Espero que no…Edward se va a quedar hasta que Alice llegue. Solo le vine a avisar que se podía acostar tranquila –le dije._

_Bueno niña, ya estaba a punto de llamarte porque me tomé un medicamento y me da sue__ño… pues para decirte que me iba a acostar. Qué bueno que llegaste así me acuesto más tranquila, hasta mañana –se despidió._

_-Hasta mañana Sra. Weber –Ella es una señora mayor que vive sola en esa casa. A veces me da un poco de pena con ella porque no tiene hijos y se la pasa sola._

_Llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta y busqué a Edward en la parte de abajo de la casa y no lo encontré. Decidí buscarlo en el segundo piso de la casa. Subí las escaleras y ahí lo vi, estaba en mi cuarto buscando las sábanas para vestir la cama de huéspedes. Lo ayudé con eso y después fui a mi cuarto a buscar ropa y una toalla para bañarme. Él buscó su ropa y se duchó en el baño de huéspedes. Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, fuimos abajo a ver un rato la televisión. Estábamos viendo una película romántica. Acurrucados en el sofá. Edward jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo y yo veía la película. Cuando la película terminó, subimos para acostarnos. Nos encontrábamos en las puertas de cada habitación._

_-Que descanses amor, buenas noches, te amo –dijo. Se acercó y me besó. Un beso muy apasionado, algo que nunca hemos hecho. Posé mis manos en su cuello y lo atraje más a mí. Él me acorraló más a la pared y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura. Me di cuenta que las cosas iban muy lejos y entendí que había que parar. No es que no quisiera… sino es que no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, nada romántica. Me separé de él en busca de aire. Él siguió besando mi clavícula._

_-Edward debemos parar –dije con toda mi fuerza de voluntad_

_-Bella tienes razón… esto va muy lejos y debemos parar – dijo Edward y fue hacia su habitación. Yo corrí por el pasillo detrás de él y le di un fugaz beso en los labios._

_-Buenas noches amor te amo –dije y le di otro beso corto._

_-¿Qué fue eso tan espontáneo?-_

_-No sé, solo me dieron ganas de correr – dije y me fui a mi habitación._

_-Te amo Bella Swan con todo mi ser –dijo pero ya yo estaba dentro de mi habitación. Saqué mi cabeza por la puerta y él estaba en su puerta con mi sonrisa favorita plasmada en su rostro._

_-Y yo a ti…aunque yo te amo más –dije y cerré, no quería volver con la misma pelea de quien se amaba más. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y luego me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Mis sueños fueron normales, pero de momento todo se tornó de negro y aparecí en la habitación de huéspedes. Edward estaba dormido y entra la mujer de mis pesadillas. Intenté despertarme, pero no pude por más que quise… no pude. La mujer me miró y se acercó a mi oído. Su mal aliento era tan desagradable._

_-Te dije que los iba a matar a todos y empecé por quien más amas – dijo y se giró hacia Edward y lo empezó a matar… yo era incapaz de moverme. Cuando me pude mover corrí a mi cuarto y me intenté dormir rápido pero era inútil, era un sue__ño. Debía ser Edward… no puede estar muerto._

_Me desperté con el corazón acelerado y con las gotas de sudor bajándome por la frente. Me encontraba en mi habitación. Comencé a llorar, él no podía haber muerto, ella no pudo haberlo matado, fue solo un mal sueño._

_-¡EDWARD! –Grité desesperada – ¡Edward! –Al ver que no venia volví a llamarlo con mi llanto más fuerte, hasta que entró corriendo a mi cuarto. Cuando vio mi estado me miró preocupado. Llegó hasta mí y me abrazó. Estaba vivo, ella no lo mató, me aferré a él._

_-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Me quieres contar lo que soñaste? – Solo asentí con la cabeza. Le comencé a contar toda mi pesadilla._

_-Edward – lo llame tímidamente._

_-Dime amor –me dijo. _

_- ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? Es que no quiero que esa mujer vuelva a aparecer –dije. _

_-Si amor… lo que tú quieras, ve al baño y refréscate la cara, que aquí yo te espero –me dijo dulcemente. _

_-Ok –me levanté de la cama, fui al baño, me lavé la cara y volví a mi cuarto._

_Edward estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama. Se veía totalmente sexy. Sin camisa, solo con su pantalón de pijama. Podía ver sus músculos marcados en su pecho. Me senté en su regazo._

_-Gracias por quedarte –dije y le di un beso en el cuello. No sé, tenía unas ganas horrendas de comérmelo a besos._

_Cambié mi posición para quedar de frente con él. Lentamente él junto sus labios con los míos y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente. Poco a poco se iba notando el calor en la habitación. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y él pasó lenta y torpemente por mi cuerpo, poco a poco él adentró sus manos debajo de mi camisa. Nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Me separó un poco en busca de aire y comencé a dejar besos castos alrededor de su cuello. Él siguió paseando sus manos por la piel de debajo de mi camisa. Se escuchaban nuestros jadeos en el aire._

_-Bella… esto va demasiado lejos –me separé suavemente de él. Lo miré confundida y algo triste porque quería dar este paso con él, estoy segura que es él indicado._

_-¿Estás lista para dar este paso conmigo? –me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza… estoy completamente segura. Entonces le devolvó la pregunta._

_-¿Y tú? –le pregunte. Edward se pasó las manos por su cabeza despeinando un poco su cabello, dejó salir un leve suspiro y aceptó sellando con un beso cargado de pasión._

_Él acarició mi rostro dulcemente dejándome saber todo el amor que siente hacia mí. Poco a poco fui pasando mis uñas por su torso, haciendo que él se estremeciera. Sentí un nuevo y leve cosquilleo en mi vientre, algo que nunca había sentido. Lentamente sus manos fueron a mi camisa y la sacó rápidamente. Llevé mis manos a su pantalón de pijama y lo dejé solo en sus boxers blancos. Él se deshizo de la parte de abajo de mi pijama, dejándome solo en mis bragas de encaje rosa._

_Los dos nos detallamos cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Me sorprendí, nunca había tenido un hombre semi-desnudo en mi cuarto… gracias a eso me sonrojé. A lo que él solo rió._

_-¿Qué? –pregunté ocultando mi rostro con mi cabello._

_-Nada mi amor, es que te ves hermosa sonrojada –dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mis orejas._

_Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, detallando cada parte. Atrapó mis labios y comenzó otra sesión de besos, esta vez más desesperados que los anteriores. Pasó sus manos sudorosas a causa de los nervios por toda mi espalda._

_Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron estruendosas y cortantes. El aire de la habitación se hizo caliente. Mis manos se acoplaban a su cuerpo. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y las enredé en el y lo jalé suavemente. Edward abandonó mis labios y dejó un camino desde mi cuello hasta mis senos. Nuestros sexos se rozaban sobre la ropa interior, haciendo que ambos jadearámos de placer ante el contacto._

_Él comenzó a masajear mis senos sobre mi sostén. Al darme cuenta de su incomodidad me deshice de él. Él atrapó uno de mis senos en su boca y masajeó el otro para no dejarlo desatendido. Yo solo me limité a gemir de placer. Sus manos iban directo a mis bragas y las bajaron lenta y tortuosamente. Mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección. Nos recostamos en la cama. Ya ambos estábamos totalmente desnudos._

_-¿Segura que estás lista? No te voy a obligar si no quieres – me preguntó por segunda vez en la noche. _

_- Si Edward Cullen… estoy totalmente lista, segura y decidida a entregarte mi virginidad… al hombre que más amo en este mundo, no te voy a negar que estoy más que nerviosa pero cien por ciento segura ¿Y tú estás listo? –le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Si… yo también estoy seguro que quiero que este momento sea contigo –dijo. Yo estaba recostada sobre la cama y bastante húmeda._

_-Te amo mucho –dijo mientras se iba posicionado en mi entrada._

_-Te amo más, Edward Cullen –dije y le di un fugaz beso en los labios. Fue deslizando su miembro lentamente dentro de mí. ¡Dios! ¡Nadie nunca me dijo que esto dolía tanto! él gemía mi nombre y alguna que otra barbaridad, aunque en estos momentos no voy a ponerme a pensar en etiqueta. Llegamos a un ritmo menos doloroso para mí, tenía mis ojos cerrados y mis lágrimas salían solas. Él se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedía y se detuvo. _

_-Bella amor, ¿Estás bien? –yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados sin poder articular ni una sola palabra. –¿Te estoy lastimando? Será mejor que dejemos esto –se dispuso a salirse de dentro de mí. Abrí mis ojos de golpe._

_-No te preocupes… estoy bien y no, no me estas lastimando, no te vayas ¿Sí? –dije aún con mis ojos llorosos. Sequé mis lagrimas y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa. Aunque me doliera a muerte. Una parte de mi no quería parar y esa misma parte de mi quería que fuera más rápido. Decidí dejarme llevar por ese instinto._

_-Edward –lo llamé, pero mis palabras iban a la par con mis gemidos, así que parecía más que gemía su nombre a que lo llamara –Más rápido por favor más rápido –todas mis palabras parecían gemidos, pero Edward entendió y subió el ritmo de las estocadas._

_Sus manos fueron a mis glúteos y los masajeó, apretó y pellizcó. Mis manos estaban en su cabello despeinándolo más de los común y jalándolo con todas mis fuerza, pero el parecía no notarlo, al contrario… lo disfrutaba._

_La habitación se lleno de gemidos, caricias y pasión. Sentí como mis músculos se contraían. Tras unas últimas estocadas sentí que subí a la cima del placer._

_-Te amo –grite. Una estocada más y él también llegó a la cima._

_-Mierda el condón –gritó mientras su líquido se esparcía en mi interior y fue la mejor sensación de mi vida. Salió de dentro de mí y se recostó a mi lado._

_-Ok… eso no fue para nada romántico –dijo un poco apenado. Me gire hacia él y lo besé. Ahora no me importaba nada, ni el dolor que sentía ni que no haya usado condón. Solo me importaba este momento._

_~~Fin del Flashback~~_

Aún me recuerdo esa semana. Edward estuvo toda la semana preocupado por mi periodo y casi hace una fiesta cuando este llegó. Enciendo la radio y estaba sonando una canción "¿Qué nos paso?" de Kany García. Esa canción me trae tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando me podía clasificar como feliz. Realmente Edward me ha hecho mucho daño en mi vida. Entra y sale de ella cuantas veces le place y eso no va a seguir siendo así. Voy a darme mi lugar en esta vida y no voy a dejar que él siga jugando conmigo. Desde hoy comienza mi venganza. Esta noche comienza la fase uno: Hacerle creer que tiene el control. Busqué mi teléfono celular y le marqué a Edward. Luego de dos tonos contestó.

-Dime Isabella – dijo en un tono frustrado

-Te quería preguntar algo –dije tanteando la conversación e ignorando el hecho que me allá llamado por mi nombre completo.

-Tú dirás –respondió.

-Te quería preguntar si… ¿Quisieras ir mañana a la cafetería de la esquina a hablar de lo que me comentaste esta mañana? –dije.

-Si… mañana nos vemos allí en la tarde –respondió.

-Allí nos vemos, Bye cuídate –me despedí.

-Adiós Bella –dijo y cuando ya iba a colgar se escucho a lo lejos "te quiero" pero probablemente debe ser mi imaginación.

* * *

_Hola chicas se que he tardado un mundo en subir el cap pero, eh estado castigada, ocupada con los finales y luego empezaron las vacaciones y la inspiracion se fue a la mierda. ESte cap me ha dado mucho problemas como pueden ver es mi primer lemmon asi que traten me con cariño. Este capitulo va dedicado a Karla primis te amooo, mis Argentinas locas Yael y Vicky, a mi mami Doroto que me ayudo muchisiisisimo con esto gracias mami y a la que me ayudo un mundooo Ada gracias chica de verdad que me ayudaste un mundo con el lemmon. Bueno no sean malas conmigo si porfi aunque sea un review porfa. Las quiero gracias por su paciencia._


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

B POV

Estuve toda la noche trazando mi dulce venganza. Ya la tengo toda lista y si todo sale bien veré a Edward derramar lágrimas de dolor por mí. Sé que la venganza no lleva a nada, pero verlo sufrir por mí a lo mejor me hace un poco más feliz y más llevadero mi sufrimiento. Total el ser vengativa lo aprendí de él.

Me alisté para la escuela, hoy era un buen día para que Alice y Rose jugaran a Barbie Bella conmigo. Cuando llegué a la escuela busqué a Alice para contarle mi plan y ponerlo en marcha.

—Alice, vamos al baño necesito un favor.

— Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Oh, hola Bells. Yo bien ¿y tú? — ¿Por qué cuando quiero contar algo ella se pone sarcástica? Me limite a rodar los ojos.

— Bien. ¿Y tú, Alice? Necesito que me arregles para esta tarde.

— ¿Adónde vamos, Bella? — ya sabía que iba a brincar —. Tiene que ser especial porque quieres que yo te arregle —dijo apuntándose.

— Sí, voy a ir a un café con Edward —yo sonreí involuntariamente con solo nombrarle —. No voy a arreglarme con él solo voy a vengarme.

—Bella, tú no eres vengativa, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto? —Alice cuando se pone en plan de joven responsable y madura, no hay quien la aguante.

— Alice, sé lo que hago. Además él me hizo sufrir y va lo más feliz por la vida—no era justo que el estuviera feliz y yo todas las noches llorando por él.

—OK, Bella, te ayudo pero no estoy muy de acuerdo contigo.

Entramos a clase y fue una mañana muy tranquila, en ningún momento vi a Edward hasta pensé que no iba a ir al café y me estaba evitando. Al salir de la escuela me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

**Bella, mi amor, nos vemos en el café acordado a la 4:30, ya no aguanto el estar lejos de ti. Cuídate. Nos vemos.**

**Besos, Edward**

Ya está cayendo el muy idiota.

Alice se fue conmigo a casa para arreglarme un poco. Cuando dieron las cuatro en punto yo ya estaba lista pero Alice no estaba muy contenta con lo que iba a hacer.

—Alice, voy a estar bien te lo prometo —era como la décima vez que le decía lo mismo.

—Bells, sé que lo has dicho pero no quiero verte llorar más por él. Al contrario, debes estar feliz porque tú siempre hiciste las cosas bien y él en algún momento se dará cuenta de lo que perdió y se va a arrepentir.

—Alice…yo…—iba a decir algo pero no me dejo continuar ya que puso un dedo en mis labios para indicarme que me callara.

—No, escúchame. Tú crees que Rose y yo no te entendemos, que no sabemos por lo que pasas. OK, no estamos dentro de ti pero vemos lo que sufres. Es como si también nosotras sufriéramos igual — ¿Enserio ellas también sufren cuando yo sufro?

—Tú crees que nosotros no vemos cuando tu lloras en clase; o cuando llegas a la escuela con gafas y con cara de pocos amigos sabemos que es porque lloraste toda la noche — Dios y yo pensé que las gafas tapaban las ojeras. Tendré que inventar nuevas excusas y empezar a congelar cucharas esas noches de depresión.

Abrí mi boca varias veces, pero las palabras no salían. No sabía que decir todo eso era cierto.

—Amiga aunque no lo creas yo también sufro. Tú crees que yo no lo extraño. Jazzy y Emmett lo extrañan, ¡hasta Rose lo extraña! Pero no podemos hacer nada, él lo hizo mal y por eso está como está ahora. No quiero que por vengarte de él y verlo sufrir la que salgas perdiendo seas tú — en ese momento amabas llorábamos.

—Alice, gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo. Te quiero mucho — Alice asintió. Le di un abrazo y entonces me llegó un mensaje.

**Bells, estoy de camino para el café, te espero con ansias. **

**Besos, Edward**

—Alice, vamos te dejo en tu casa o ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No te preocupes, Bells. Jazzy ya viene de camino a buscarme. Te quiero. Cuando llegues, pase lo que pase, llámame, ¿OK, Bella? —yo solo asentí —. Te lo digo en serio. Me llamas, si no…

—Ya sé, mandas el FBI por mí, cuídate. Cierras con llave cuando te vayas — a Alice la conozco de toda la vida y sé que mi casa está en buenas manos con ella.

Me monté en la camioneta. Me veía bien. De camino pensaba en lo que me dijo Alice y dudé en llevar a cabo mi venganza, porque la verdad es que, antes del incidente, Edward nunca me dio problemas. Por el contrario, fue un novio ejemplar; nunca me dio motivos celarlo, siempre fue muy atento, cariñoso, nunca me mentía y en sus ojos siempre vi un inmenso amor hacia mí.

Llegué al café donde se encontraba Edward. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y ver si podíamos solucionar juntos como dos jóvenes adultos que somos. Como me lo imaginaba, él ya estaba esperándome en la mesa con dos batidas. Estaba tan divino como siempre. Vestía una camisa color negra y un pantalón de mezclilla grises, un poco desgastados. Ese hombre sabe cómo hacerme suspirar… Me obligué a concentrarme, diciéndome que había venido a hablar con él, no a mirarlo como un pedazo de carne. Cuando notó mi entrada se levantó para correrme la silla. Suspiré. Él siempre era tan caballeroso...

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves preciosa, como siempre — me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó —. Siéntate, me tomé la molestia de pedirte la batida que te gusta — él todavía recordaba mi favorito. Chocolate con jarabe extra de chocolate.

—Gracias, Edward. Pensé que no ibas a venir, no te vi en la escuela…

—Ah, sí. Es que no pude llegar a tiempo y como no me gusta llegar tarde mejor no fui.

— OK, para lo que vine es porque quiero…—me interrumpió. Se levantó de su silla y se paró delante de mí.

—Bella, de verdad no quiero pelear. Mira, cometí un gran error y lo lamento desde el fondo de mi alma. Sé que no tengo perdón; sé que no merezco ni respirar el aire que tu respiras; sé que rompí la promesa que nos hicimos el día que aceptaste ser mi novia. Le juré a Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, amarla, respetarla y nunca mentirle o engañarla por el resto de mi vida. Y hoy te pido por favor que me perdones, aunque no quieras volver a estar junto a mí, por favor perdóname —esto último lo dijo de rodillas.

—Edward, hazme el favor de levantarte y sentarte.

—No hasta que me contestes.

—Edward, levántate —alcé la voz pues la mitad del café nos estaba mirando.

—Contéstame.

—Vale, Edward de eso es lo que quería hablar.

— ¿De verdad? — sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Sí — mentí. Y es que luego de sus palabras no podía seguir con el plan de la venganza.

—De acuerdo, mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? —preguntó, sentándose en su silla.

—Escucha, no te voy a mentir. Esto no es fácil para mí, porque la confianza que te tenía ya no existe. Tienes que ganarte mi confianza, volver a empezar desde amigos. Paso a paso. Y veremos qué sucede, si nos va bien pues volvemos a estar juntos. En cuestión del perdón también te lo tienes que ganar porque no fue fácil para mí. Sufrí y sufro mucho y de verdad me lastimaste demasiado —fui un poco sincera, pero también comencé un poco con mi venganza nunca se sabe lo que él quiera planear en mi contra. Lo sé, estoy siendo muy dura con él, pero de él todo me lo espero.

—OK, Bella voy a volver a conquistarte. Voy a empezar desde cero contigo, te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo y primordialmente me voy a ganar tu confianza.

—Está bien, Edward pero sabes que tengo heridas que sanar y eso toma tiempo. ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar?– vi la alegría en sus ojos.

— Sí, Bella. Por ti espero una eternidad si es necesario —estábamos felices. Mas, en el preciso momento en el que me iba a besar su teléfono móvil de sonó y logré ver en la pantalla que decía que era un nuevo mensaje de Tanya. ¿Por qué esa zorra le manda mensajes? Tenía que saber qué decía el mensaje.

—Edward, ¿puedes traerme una botella de agua por favor?

—Sí —dejó su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa y fue mi botella de agua.

Cuando cogí el teléfono móvil confirmé que era Tanya. Abrí el mensaje para leerlo.

**Eddie, llámame en cuanto puedas. Tengo una noticia importante que decir, ya llegaron los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio que me hice esta mañana. ¿Sabes? Creo que es positivo, te veo a la noche.**

**Te amo**

**Besos, Tanya**

¿De qué prueba hablaba la zorra esta? Edward me mintió en cuestión de la escuela hoy. Creo que tendré que averiguarlo antes de cancelar por completo mi venganza. Yo espero que lo del laboratorio no sea lo que yo pienso que es. Así que la venganza se pospone hasta que no sepa de que lo del laboratorio que Tanya dejó en el mensaje.

—Toma, Bells. ¿En qué nos quedamos?

—En que tienes que ganarte mi perdón y mi confianza otra vez. No debes ocultarme nada, debemos ser totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro.

—Bella, daría mi vida si fuera necesario con tal de que me perdones. No te preocupes que no te voy a ocultar nada.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, Edward, nos vemos.

— ¿Por qué te vas? —en su rostro se asomó una tristeza que me dio pena dejarlo, pero me tenía que ir.

— Edward tengo que cocinar y hacer tarea. Además, tú tendrás otras cosas que hacer hoy.

—Ah… creo que no. Te acompaño a tu casa y después me voy a la mía. ¿OK, amor?

—Está bien.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos. De camino a casa pensé en el mensaje, en cómo iba averiguar qué era lo del laboratorio. Llegué a casa, me bajé y caminé hasta donde Edward estaba estacionado.

—Nos vemos, mi amor. Te amo un montón, que sueñes con los angelitos mientras que yo voy a soñar contigo.

—Nos vemos Edward, que descanses.

—¿No hay beso, ni unas palabras amorosas, ni nada para mí?

—Edward, recuerda que tengo que sanar heridas y tienes ganarte mi confianza.

—OK, Bells. Perdón, te amo. Que descanses —entre a la casa y llamé a Alice. Luego de dos tonos contesto.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Alice con voz ronca. Creo que interrumpí algo.

—Em… Alice… mejor te llamo luego creo que estás ocupada —dije algo nerviosa.

—No, Bella, dime. Es que baje corriendo las escaleras por que olvide mi teléfono móvil en la sala.- dijo y fui a la cocina a buscar algo para la cena —. Además, Jasper ya se fue y estoy aburrida en mi casa ya que mis hermanos están jugando "Xbox" y no puedo ver televisión. Pero, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?

—Pues me fue bien en lo que se puede —dije con un poco de nostalgia al recordar el mensaje de la idiota.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo con tono de "te lo dije" —. Dímelo todo con lujo de detalles.

— Pues cuando llegué al café Edward ya estaba allí con dos batidas en la mesa. Fui donde él y me corrió la silla para que me sentara. Por lo menos no ha perdido la caballerosidad.

—Bella, al tema.

— Te decides, ¿con lujo de detalles o al tema?-

—Con lujo de detalles pero no te desvíes, por favor.

—Está bien, ¿en que estaba? Ah sí, ya me acorde. Bueno pues me di cuenta que pidió mi batida favorita y me sorprendí cuando vi que aun se acordaba de ella.

— Esto, Bella…tengo que decirte algo antes de que sigas.

—Dime, Alice.

—Edward me llamó para preguntarme tu sabor favorito y pues yo le dije porque él no se acordaba —eso fue un golpe bajo y me dolió mucho. Decidí no dejarme fastidiar por un detalle, al fin y al cabo, me voy a vengar de él y lo voy a hacer sufrir.

—OK, como te estaba diciendo me senté y comencé a hablar y él me interrumpió. Comenzó a pedirme perdón, prometerme cosas y hasta se arrodilló. Bueno, el caso es que cuando al fin me dejó hablar. Le dije que necesitaba tiempo, sanar heridas y muchas mierdas más que ni yo misma me creo. Pero el muy pendejo se creyó. Él me iba a besar pero su teléfono móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Tanya. El cual decía: "Eddie, llámame en cuanto puedas. Tengo una noticia importante que decir, ya llegaron los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio que me hice esta mañana. ¿Sabes? Creo que es positivo te veo a la noche. Te amo. Besos, Tanya" — dije haciendo una mala imitación de la chillona voz de Tanya —. Luego me acompañó hasta mi casa y me pidió un beso; volví con la excusa de que necesito tiempo. Entré a casa y te llamé.

—Bueno, Bella muy interesante tu tarde con Edward —dijo Alice muy pensativa.

—OK, ahora necesito que me ayudes a averiguar lo del dichoso laboratorio.

—Está bien Bella, te voy a ayudar a averiguar lo del laboratorio, pero ahora me tengo que ir porque mis hermanos están muertos de hambre —Dijo Alice y de fondo se escuchaba a los gemelos Paul y Seth peleando entre sí y Seth gritándole a Alice que tenía hambre.

—Oye, Alice ¿y Emmett?-

—Con Rose en un restaurante y le doy gracias a eso así tendré que cocinar tres porciones menos. Ya sabes cómo come Emmett. Bueno, amiga hablamos luego antes que estos dos se maten entre sí. Adiós, te quiero. Hasta mañana, te mando un beso y que descanses.

— Adiós, Alice y también te quiero, besos —dije y colgué.

_

* * *

Chicas, Dorita se fue de viaje y me dejo a mi (yevi08) para que les suba el cap._

_Porfa dejen reviews a ella le encanta tener respuesta de sus amadas lectoras, y hace todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Soy testigo directo XD _

_Espero que les guste este cap tanto como a mi _

_Y no se olviden de comentar por fa_

Ella _quería agradecer especialmente a _, Yael, a Karlita the Cullen, Y a todas las que la pusieron en alerta y favoritos. Y dejaron reviews por supuesto.

La que quiera muerte súbita a Tanya que opine XD

_Las quiere y yo también si le hacen el favor de comentar, XD no cuesta nada!_

_No se olviden que es todo obra de Dorita!_

_Te kiero amiga!_

_Besos y espero que hayan disfrutado!_

_vicky_


	7. Au revoir

Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que mejor que yo. Bueno he decidido dejar de escribir. Yo me estoy contradiciendo yo misma, ya me molesta mucho que las escritoras hagan esto. Si digo razones no acabo hoy. Realmente no me siento bien emocionalmente, nada de lo que escribo me gusta, el estar tan en mi "Twilight World" me está trayendo problemas en mi vida personal. Por esos motivos he decidido dejar de escribir. No sé si algún día volveré a escribir, pero por el momento no escribiré más. De verdad que estoy muy apenada con ustedes que me han dado su apoyo incondicional. Tengo hasta vergüenza de mi misma. Aun no sé si voy o no a borrar la historia. Probablemente sí, pero no sé. En una semana o dos no se publico un resumen del final. Bueno fue un placer haberlas conocido. Realmente gracias por brindarme su confianza y apoyo con esta historia. Gracias por aguantar su larga espera. Gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron su granito de arena en esta historia.**Vicky08( Vic te adoro, gracias por brindarme tu amistad y apoyo enserio gracias por todo), Cathya-Bloodkisse( amiga gracias por todo enserio gracias), , Viszed, Sabi07, Patti 97, Yoya11, Alice Divina de Mc Carty, Karlita the Cullen( Hola primis, honestamente estoy muy apenada contigo, me brindaste tu apoyo incondicional, me dejaste jugar con tu vida como me pego la gana y no termine la meta que nos planteamos), annimarie, Doroto(Mami te adoro), Yevi08, gatitarebulera, Darky1995, sophie Cullen swan, Oly, Deysi Maria, Dianitha Vampire, Nikkio, kpatycullen, Antus, Zukii-Neziie, Pollito,****Suiza Cullen Swan****, ****Lorraine Cullen Swan****, ****Tast Cullen****y **** Ereymi\Pucc [ Hn$0n [0v3r 1**

Las quiero mucho

Dora la Twifan


End file.
